


Getting Along

by haiksuno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata just wants to have fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiksuno/pseuds/haiksuno
Summary: If Tobio knew his life would turn out this way, he probably, most likely, maybe won't even think that it's bad.





	Getting Along

For as long as Tobio can remember, the topic of every play date, every volleyball game, every hushed whisper, is figuring out your soulmate. His mother met his father in a rather obscure way. One day his mother woke up in a room she didn’t recognize. When she had gotten up to look around, she was drawn to a framed photograph of a man. As she moved closer, the photograph seemed to move closer as well. Until she realized the frame was a mirror. Out of shock, she fainted and woke back up in her usual home.

Tobio gets tired of hearing stories like that. The only way he could describe an experience like that is “scary”. Who would want to suddenly wake up one day and be in a different body, living a different life? Tobio wholeheartedly rejects the idea of meeting his soulmate that way. What were the odds that his soulmate would even be in the same area? He’s heard stories of people that woke up as others that were on the opposite side of the country. Tobio’s soulmate could end up being a volleyball (which he was completely fine with). He was only in middle school so he wasn’t in any rush to finding his soulmate anyway. The only thing on his mind was the volleyball match next week against some no name school. His teammates had said that there were boys from the soccer club on the volleyball team, so it should be an easy win for them. 

But then, it happened. Two nights before the match, Tobio woke up to the sounds of a little girl laughing. Tobio silently said his prayers and awaited death. He heard the door to his room swung open, and proceeded to peek through partially closed eyes. Death has the appearance of a little girl with messy, orange hair. Through his confusion, Tobio sat up. 

“Who are you? Why are you in my room?”

The little girl returned his confused look before yelling. “Mom! Sho’s saying he doesn’t recognize me! I think he may have gotten hit in the head by a volleyball!”

Like many times in his life, Tobio has reached the state of utter confusion. Who’s “Sho”? Why is the little girl screaming and calling him “Sho”? Tobio tries to make light what’s going on by asking her questions.

“My name isn’t Sho. My name is Kageyama Tobio. Where am I?” 

The girl just stares at him. “You’re being weird. I’m leaving! Get some sleep; that might help you.” She closed the door behind her.

Tobio, having received no help in this situation, decides that the only thing he can do is sleep. He’s probably just having one of those extremely realistic dreams. He doesn’t need to stress over this when there’s a match in two days.

•••

The match ended with another victory for Kitagawa Daiichi. Tobio didn’t notice anyone that was worth watching out for, in terms of skill. But as he was leaving to go to the bus, he was called out to by the small orange boy that was on the team they had beaten. He had introduced himself as Hinata Shouyou. Tobio feels like he’s seen him somewhere before. He shrugs off the nagging feeling and doesn’t give it another thought. 

After the match, Tobio goes home and immediately takes a nap. He woke up to the sounds of his mother saying that dinner was ready. Lazily getting up, sleep still clouding his eyes, he drags himself downstairs and slowly eats dinner. It wasn’t until his mother commenting on his loss today that he became fully awake.

“Now I know that your team lost the first ever match, but you can’t let that discourage you! Everything will be better once you reach high school, where there’s an official men’s volleyball club.” 

Tobio rubs his eyes and looks up from his dinner. He’s back in his room.  _ What a weird dream. It can’t mean anything because we won today. But why did I have it? _

“Tobio! Come down for dinner!” His mom calls for him from the kitchen. 

Tobio shrugs off the nagging feeling he got from his dream and left his room.

•••

All Shouyou wants is to play volleyball. Ever since seeing the Little Giant on television, he’s wanted to be just like him. And when he had gathered enough people to be an official team, they lost during the first match. He even dreamt about his mom congratulating him for the win. What a cruel life Shouyou lives.

But all of that changed when he stepped foot into Karasuno’s gym, in hopes of joining the volleyball club. Or that’s what he hoped. The moment he came in the gym, he was met with someone he’d rather forget. Kageyama Tobio. The one that painstakingly, single-handedly destroyed his middle school volleyball dreams. 

“What are you doing here?” Shouyou was curious as to why someone with the skills of Kageyama was doing at Karasuno, a school rumored to have lost its touch (concerning volleyball). 

“I heard Coach Ukai would be coaching. That’s why I’m here. And also not because I failed Shiratorizawa’s entrance exam.” That last part came out as a mumble. Shouyou ignored it. If they’re going to be on the same team, then he’s going to have to learn how to get along with Kageyama. 

That ended up not going very well. Through the first practice, the second practice, the third practice, even the practice matches, Kageyama still would not toss to Shouyou. Which only make Shouyou even more annoyed which agitated Kageyama even worse which led to Sugawara and Daichi lecturing the two of them. They both said the same thing; how they’re all teammates so they have to learn how to get along. Shouyou mentally rolls his eyes. Like the king of the court would get along with anybody.

•••

Shouyou wakes up and goes to the bathroom to start his daily morning routine before school. It wasn’t until he started washing his face when he realized something was off. Something major. He was looking into the mirror and staring back at him was none other than Kageyama Tobio.  _ What the hell is going on?  _ Shouyou feels like he’s being pranked. There’s no other explanation for this. He opens his mouth and starts to say something when Kageyama’s mouth also opens. Shouyou shut his mouth, Kageyama shut his mouth. Shouyou scrunches his eyes, Kageyama scrunches his eyes.  _ Holy shit, this is freaky.  _ Shouyou comes to the conclusion that somehow he started hallucinating in his sleep and his brain tricked him into thinking he’s someone else. This is probably one of those moments where you become someone you wanted to be, because now Shouyou’s tall and incredibly good at playing volleyball. He smiled at his Kageyama reflection. What a cruel life Shouyou has.

Shouyou decided to show the world his new body. Anything can happen in a dream, but he somehow found himself walking to the gym at school. He came in, greeted everyone, and proceeded to practice spiking. Nothing was out of the ordinary, until Sugawara approached him.

“Kageyama, it’s great that you’re practicing spiking, but Hinata over there needs to practice it as well and needs someone to set to him.”

Shouyou stopped what he was doing to process what he was just told to do. Why was he in someone else’s body in a dream yet his own body is right there also in the dream? He concludes that dreams do whatever they want and turns around to help himself.  _ What a weird thing to think about.  _

“Hinata, Sugawara just told me that you want to get in some spiking practice?”

Before Shouyou could say anything else, he was pulled down to his own height.  _ This sucks. Why am I so short? _ The other Hinata looked around nervously before whispering into Shouyou’s ear.

“What the hell are you doing in my body? Who are you? What is going on? Why does this keep happening to me?”

Shouyou’s taken back. He pulls the other Hinata down and they both hunch over quietly.

“What do you mean? This is just a dream. Though it does seem kinda real now that I think about it.”

“Dumbass. This is horrible. For the past few months, whenever I fall asleep I’ll wake back up but in someone else’s body. It happens randomly and I’ve only know found out who’s body it is.”

Shouyou blinks in realization. “Kageyama?”

Kageyama rolls his eyes. “Who else? Why the hell am I in your body? I’m so low to the ground and everyone keeps rubbing my head like I’m some sort of charm. How can you stand this? And your hair, oh my God, why is it so big? Why do you have so much hair? Speaking of hair, your little sister. Why does she ask you to braid her hair for her when she has so much hair?!”

Shouyou couldn’t help but to laugh a little. “Kageyama, please, one question at a time. I can’t handle all the attention! Anyway, this is the first time I’ve been in your body so I’m just having fun. The air is nice up here.”

A loud yell startles them, causing them to both jump up from where they’re huddled. Daichi looks furious as he yells at them to get to practice. Shouyou smiles sweetly at Kageyama before leaving.

“C’mon. It’s just for a little. Have fun! And if it’s anything like you mentioned, it should only last a few hours. I’ll wake up soon.”

And that’s exactly what happened to Shouyou. After practice was over and he was walking home, he had walked into his house without realizing he was still in Kageyama’s body. However, Natsu didn’t seem phased that a stranger was inside the house. Upon looking into a mirror, Shouyou had switched back into his own body without even realizing. He sighs, only wishing the moment could last longer. Spending a day as Kageyama wasn’t half bad. Maybe Kageyama himself isn’t half bad.

•••

The next day at school, Tobio was greeted by Hinata, who was smiling ear to ear. Tobio’s exhausted enough by the events of yesterday and didn’t want to be reminded about what had happened. 

“Why are you smiling at me like that? It’s creeping me out.”

Hinata smiles so wide, Tobio could see stars twinkling in his eyes. 

“So, I’ve been thinking. This whole body swap situation is seriously weird. But have you actually took time to think about why it’s been happening? And why us?”

Tobio actually haven’t given it a second thought. The only time he’s ever heard of two bodies swapping was with his parents, when they realized they were each other’s soulmates. Oh.  _ Oh.  _

“No way. Why is it you? You’re literally half my size. You can’t even return a volleyball.”

Hinata rolled his eyes. “But that’s the beauty of it Kageyama! It’s exciting! And I actually can return a volleyball; it’s called using my face.”

Tobio still isn’t convinced. His soulmate could possibly be Hinata Shouyou? The little shrimp that can’t do much except jump high? Maybe this is what Sugawara meant when they should learn how to “get along”. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> anyways (I noticed I always start off w that) anyways 
> 
> This is my hqvalentinesday gift for [Zoe](http://www.gracefulcoran.tumblr.com)!!!
> 
> I hope you like it! I usually don't write soulmate AUs cuz I have the creative ability of a 7 month old dog
> 
> anyways you can catch me at [haiksuno](http://www.haiksuno.tumblr.com) for more fun stuff


End file.
